You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Snapeaholic1
Summary: Juliet finds Carlton's patrol uniform very…stimulating. AU - No Carlowe, no Shules. Lassiet smut all the way. And yes, I know we never actually see Carlton in a policeman's hat, but a girl can dream, right? UPDATE: Rating has been changed to M. I had initially rated this as M, but did not realize it had uploaded as K . Apologies to any offended.
It was ten o'clock on Friday night, and Juliet O'Hara was fuming as she finished the last of the large stack of paperwork Trout had handed her at six as she was getting ready to leave for the weekend.

"On my desk by eight in the morning." He had given her a jaunty wave as he headed to the exit, and she had wanted nothing more than to grab him by the collar, take his timer, and shove it somewhere dark and deep.

She heard footsteps and looked up. Everyone else had gone home long ago, and until now, she had been the only one left in the station. Carlton had come in from patrol, and he started as he saw her sitting at her desk.

"O'Hara? What are you doing here so late?" he asked as he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Juliet loved seeing Carlton in a uniform. It showed off the broad shoulders, lean frame, and undeniably fabulous ass in a way that made her thighs clench and her panties damp. The hat, though. The hat was the catalyst for so many of Juliet's fantasies. It framed his face, accentuating his strong jaw and making the piercing blue of his eyes even more intense. So many times in the last few months since his demotion she had brought herself to orgasm with fantasies of Carlton's body over hers, his baby blues boring through to her soul from underneath the brim of that hat.

Juliet grimaced. "Trout had more urgent paperwork for me to do, and it just had to be on his desk by morning. I just finished up." She stretched and winced as the kink had developed in her neck made itself known.

Strong masculine hands settled on her neck and gently began to massage the aching muscles. Juliet groaned as the tension drained away under his fingers. She leaned forward as his hands traveled down her back, knots she didn't even know she had melting under his magic touch. When his hands stilled, Juliet leaned back and looked up into his face. Desire flickered in his eyes, and she realized that she finally had her chance.

She stood slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his. She pushed the chair away, eliminating the last barrier between them, and drew him to her. Her hands slid up his chest and found their way into that glorious mane of dark hair. The first hesitant brush of her lips against his drew from him a low moan, and his arms circled her waist and crushed her to him as he deepened the kiss.

Juliet moaned as she felt the proof of Carlton's desire against her belly and desperately pressed herself against him as his mouth left hers and trailed scorching kisses down her neck. Hot flames seemed to engulf her as one of his hands untucked her blouse and slipped underneath to unclasp her bra.

She shook her head, pulling on Carlton's hair. "We can't do this here, Carlton! Not in the bullpen! What if someone comes in?" She gasped as he latched onto a taut, crinkled nipple through the silk of her blouse. The arm around her held her steady as her knees threatened to buckle.

Carlton steadied her and then straightened, adjusting himself discretely. "Where to?"

Juliet leaned against her desk, trying to get her breathing in control. "Trout's office."

Carlton gave her an incredulous look. "Doesn't he lock it?"

Juliet shook her head. "He just locks his desk and filing cabinets. He wants everyone able to deliver their reports straight to his inbox whether he's there or not." She grabbed his hat and handed it to him. "Put this on."

They slipped into Trout's office, shutting the door. The blinds were already closed, and they wasted no time picking up where they had left off at Juliet's desk. She quickly shed her blouse and bra, and their mouths melded to each other as their tongues battled for dominance. Her hands yanked his shirt out, unbuttoned it quickly to leave him in his undershirt.

Carlton hiked her skirt up to her waist and plopped her on the blotter on Trout's desk, his lips never leaving hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. The heat in her loins grew as her hips instinctively ground against his erection. He pulled the undershirt over his head, dislodging his hat.

"Leave your hat on," Juliet commanded, as her hands busied themselves unbuttoning his fly and pushing his pants down his hips. Carlton replaced the hat as Juliet 's left hand caressed his sweet, sweet sternum bush and the right grasped him tightly and began to stroke.

He kissed her again, his mouth devouring hers as he moved her panties aside and slipped a finger into her and then two.

Juliet gasped, shuddered, and bucked against his fingers. "Please, Carlton," she begged. "More, more."

She pulled him down into a kiss, and he placed himself at her opening, rubbing slowly against her. "You sure you want me?"

His voice was teasing, and Juliet growled as she ground herself against him once more. "If you don't fuck me right now, I will hurt you."

The moment he entered her, Juilet's world shrank down to nothing but the thrust of Carlton's hips, the slide of his cock inside her, the leather of Trout's blotter beneath her, and blue eyes staring into hers. The flame that had ignited with Carlton's first kiss had turned into a raging inferno that surged out of control as she met him thrust for thrust. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she clenched around him, sending him over the edge after her.

They held each other in the afterglow, foreheads touching, their legs trembling and their breathing shaky. Neither of them wanted to be the first to let go.

Their eyes met as they came down from their high, and Juliet smiled at him. "You want to spend the weekend at my house?"

He grinned back. "Just stop at my condo first so I can get some clothes."

"Do you really think you'll need them?"

He chuckled and then moved to help her off the desk. They dressed quickly, and Juliet made sure that everything on Trout's desk was in its proper place.

"Oh, Carlton!" she gasped in horror. "We left a smear on his blotter!"

He looked at it for a second and then shrugged. "It's just a little one. Put the paperwork over it, and it should be dry by Monday."

And with that, Carlton and Juliet left to finally enjoy their weekend and the start of what would be a wonderfully satisfying relationship.

On Monday morning, Trout sat down at his desk to take a look at the paperwork he had assigned O'Hara on Friday. He flipped through, noting that everything looked to be in order. He moved the stack aside for filing and felt something sticky on the blotter beneath. There was a small, but thick, glossy smudge that hadn't been there before. He rubbed his finger over the spot and cautiously sniffed it and then in horror realized exactly what was on his desk.

The angry roar that issued from Trout's office startled everyone in the bullpen. Carlton and Juliet were at the coffee machine together, getting a cup. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Looks like it didn't dry after all," Carlton murmured. Juliet snickered and sipped her coffee. They separated quickly as Trout came storming out of his office with a handful of sanitizer.

"Who the hell has been fucking on my desk?" he bellowed.


End file.
